Loves Regrets
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Things are learned through loves regrets. Suicide warning, based on a real life experience


I know I don't normally write this kind of Fanfiction, I give my explanation at my closing AN. please remember, Suicide is never the answer.

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't believe what had happened. She chose him. She chose him after all they have been through. He didn't deserve her!<p>

Wally couldn't believe that after how much he fought for her, how much that he loved her, she would do this to him.

He was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He forced himself to listen to her talk about her fascination about Rainbow Monkeys just so that he could be by her.

Their conversation still rewound in his head, like a movie set to play over and over again.

_"Who's it going to be, Kuki?" Wally asked her that day in the courtyard. The sun was pessimistically bright, not eluding to the dark future that would behold the three Sophomores in the next 24 hours._

_The beautiful Japanese girl looked hesitantly between the Australian and the Spaniard._

_"I choose Ace." she said hesitantly, her sorrowful amethyst eyes dry compared to what they would become._

_Kuki's back was turned away from Ace to as to look at her best friend. Ace smirked at Wally in triumphant pleasure at seeing Wally's pale, disconsolate semblance._

_"I'm sorry, Wally." Kuki addressed the cadaverous like face that would only become more real as the small amount of time progressed to the melancholy affair that would happen._

_Wally hung his head down and turned on his heel and ambulated towards his home._

_He entered his vacant house and meandered up the stairs towards his room, his backpack long forgotten on the bottom step._

_He dragged himself to his computer seat and logged into FaceBook._

__Kuki Sanban is now in a relationship with Ace Pratass__

_Was the first thing that caught his attention and he felt a sharp pang in his chest as he read the message._

_He typed into the status bar, _ **I can't believe she doesn't want me anymore. God I'm such a fucking idiot.**_ he clicked the submit button and placed his head on the desk._

_A bing sounded from his computer and he looked at a reply from Hoagie._

**Hey man, don't worry. There are other fish in the sea. You just got to pick yourself up again and start anew. I hear that Wendy Chang girl has a crush on you.**_ the reply read and Wally choose to ignore it._

_Hoagie was wrong, there was no one else. Kuki had stolen his heart and there was no way that he wanted it back after she gained it all those years ago._

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wally stayed home from school that day, claiming to be sick.<em>

_He laid there on his bed starring up at the white ceilings for hours. He knew what he was going to do. _

Wally couldn't believe what had happened. She chose him. She chose him after all they have been through. He didn't deserve her!

Wally couldn't believe that after how much he fought for her, how much that he loved her, she would do this to him.

He was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He forced himself to listen to her talk about her fascination about Rainbow Monkeys just so that he could be by her.

Their conversation still rewound in his head, like a movie set to play over and over again.

Wally shook his head, he did not feel like going through another rewind of yesterday's events.

He finished tying the last knot on the piece of rope.

But before he could do anything else, he walked over to his computer and typed in his last status ** Goodbye World. ** and with that he clicked submit.

Wally took a deep breath as he finished tying the rope around the banister. He raised himself so he sat on the railing looking down at the ground that he knew he would never touch. 'Goodbye World.' he thought, clutching Kuki's photo and a note in his hand, as he plummeted towards the inviting ground, but never reaching it.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

* * *

><p>"WALLY!" Sandy Beatles called out as she opened the front door, "I brought food." she said as she she made her way towards the kitchen, not knowing that her son was hanging behind her.<p>

"Wally!" Sandy shouted, as she placed a pot on the stove. She huffed as she made her ways toward the kitchen doors.

She turned to look at the stairs, "WALLY!" she shouted, tears escaping from her eyes. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" she shouted as she ran towards his hanging body. She looked at the ground and saw the picture and the note.

_ I'm sorry that it came to this. I couldn't stand that Kuki was with Pratass. I just, I just can't live my life without her. Mom, Dad, Joey, I am so sorry. Tell Kuki that I love her with all my heart, because that's the only part of me that she still kept._

_~Wally_

Sandy held back more tears, she had to see Genki. She couldn't stand to face her husband or her son after that.

While she ran out the front door she sent a text to her husband to call the police to their house. She couldn't deal with the sight.

Before waiting for a reply, she turned her phone off and drove to the work that she and Genki shared.

* * *

><p>"GENKI!" Sandy shouted, the tears free-falling down her cheeks as she ran down the marketing hallway. "GENKI!" she shouted again as she reached her door and began pounding on it.<p>

"Sandy!" Genki exclaimed as she opened the door and enveloping her friend in a hug, "What's wrong?" she asked as Sandy only cried harder. By now everyone in the Marketing department was trying to, not so subtly, look into the Head of Marketing's Office. Genki gave them an icy glare as she slammed the door shut.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" Genki tried again.

"Wally-" she started but broke down crying again, "Kuki," she gasped, "Wally-" she broke down again. "gone." she said, taking the crumbled note and picture out of her coat pocket and shakily handed them to Genki.

She took the items from Sandy and scanned it. Tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her best friend in a hug and rocked her gently.

"I am so sorry, Sandy." Genki said, as Sandy held on tighter and cried harder.

"Kuki- Kuki needs to know." Sandy said between hiccups.

"I will go to the school and get her, I want you to stay here." she said, bringing Sandy over to the couch and laying her on it.

Sandy nodded her head and Genki walked out of her office and met with the stares of her employees.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" she shouted towards them and they ran off in different directions.

"Jones!" she shouted towards a brunette girl. Jones, or better known as Jasmine Jones, was Genki's personal assistant.

"Yes, Mrs. Sanban?" Jasmine inquired her boss.

"Stay with Sandy. Get her anything she needs and give her your shoulder." she commanded. Jasmine nodded her head and Genki ran out of her building.

* * *

><p>Kuki was sitting in her 4th hour class, listening to the teacher lecture. Just then an office aid walked in with a pass and gave it to the teacher.<p>

She looked at the pass, "Kuki, you are going home early." she said as she placed the pass on Kuki's desk.

Kuki eyed it the pink slip weirdly. Her mother never called her out early, something must have been wrong.

"Text me later girl." Abby whispered to her best friend as she collected her things.

She nodded her head to to Abby and walked out of the room and headed towards the office.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kuki asked upon walking into the office to see her mom. She never left early, but what added to the mystery for Kuki was the bloodshot eyes and tear treks that marked her mothers professional face.

Upon looking at her daughter Genki broke down again. Kuki dropped her bag and ran towards her mother and hugged her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked again as Genki reached into her pocket and handed Kuki the note.

Kuki read the note and broke out into hysteria. "NO!" she screamed as the people in the office gave them wide eyed looks. "This can't be happening!" she screamed as the schools councilor walked in and enveloped Kuki into a hug.

Kuki returned it with a death grip as she soaked the women's shoulder.

"This can't be happening. Why would he do this!" she shouted as the councilor continued to rub her back.

Kuki squirmed out of her grasp as her tears dried. She quickly pulled out her IPhone and clicked the FaceBook app and went to Wally's wall.

She saw his last post and clicked on it, responding to it. ** Wally, I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I am so so so so sorry. I hope your happier where you are now. I'll always love you." **she typed and clicked submit.

She exited out of the app and went to the SMS and typed a text to the gang. _ Wally is dead _ she typed before sending out the message to Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Patton, and Fanny.

And with the she broke down crying again along with her friends who were still sitting in the class that Kuki just left.

* * *

><p>October 25, 2027<p>

* * *

><p>Kuki stared down at the tombstone in from of her.<p>

_Wallabee "Wally" Xavier Beatles_

_April 4, 1996- October 25, 2011_

_Son, Brother, Friend._

It read and as a few tears escaped Kuki's eyes.

It had been 16 years since Wally's suicide.

Kuki kneeled down on the soft ground and placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. Kuki placed a hand on the cold stone.

"Hey Wally." Kuki smiled. "I know it's been a while since I visited you. The kids keep me on my toes." she explained, "You would of loved Willi. He's very gifted in sports just like you when we were ten." she confessed. "Even though it's hard for me to be without you, I know I have to keep on living. I know you never would of want me to live my life in regret." she said.

"MOM!" shouted a boy from the car. He had a black bowl cut hair and sea green eyes. His fathers sea green eyes. "YUKI SUKI AND LILI AND ANNOYING ME AGAIN!" she shouted as Kuki chuckled.

"I'll be there in a bit, girls stop annoying your brother!" she shouted.

Kuki turned her attention back towards the grave. "I see so many similarities between our kids when we were there age. I only wish you were here to see them, but I know you are." she said as the wind blew and she heard Wally's voice.

"I am proud of them." he said, as Kuki looked around for Wally, "I love you Kuki, promise me you'll remember that." Wally said as a small breeze flowed through Kuki's raven hair.

"I will always love you Wally, you have my heart." she said as the wind died down.

She looked at the stone again and shed one more tear.

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Willi shouted, persisted as always.

"I'm coming!" Kuki said, kissing her palm and placing it on the grave. "Love you Wally." She said getting up and making her way towards the car.

She climbed in and looked at her and Wally's four children. Quadruplets, Lili, Yuki, Suki, and Willi.

Sandy had saved Wally's sperm in hopes that she and Xavier could find someone willing enough to have a transplant. Though of course, when the surrogates heard that Wally had committed suicide they backed out, not wanting anything to do with that.

Sandy and Xavier had all but given up hope when Kuki came to them, asking to be a surrogate. They agreed.

And now she and Wally had 6 beautiful children together. The amount that Wally wanted.

"You okay mom?" asked Yuki.

"Yea, let's get going to that game." she said, as she pulled out of the graveyard and headed towards Gallagher Elementary School.

* * *

><p>Today after my lunch period our Sophomore class got very devastating news via FaceBook One of our fellow classmates, Spencer, committed suicide at around 11:00 a.m.<p>

Dear Spencer,

Spencer, you probably don't know me, but my name is Morgan. We have 44 friends in common on FaceBook. From what I've heard from our classmates, you were a pretty cool guy, you helped people when they needed it the most, and you helped people realize what they find to be the most important things in your life. I thought for a while on what I would tell you, but I'm not very good with words. I saw on your FaceBook that you wanted to have twins, that would of been really cool. It's so quiet now, no Sophomore is talking during the last few periods of the day. The Freshmen don't really know why we are displaying such crestfallen faces. The upper classmen, who don't know what is going on, are slowly discovering through the friends they have in the Sophomore class. Since your death, friends have commented on your profile, saying how much they miss you. Halie even started a photo chain on FaceBook in which you tag yourself on it if we knew you, so far there are twenty and more are sure to be added. Wherever you are right now, we all hope your are safe and happy, we will see you when our time comes...whenever that may be.

R.I.P.: Spencer M.

_I believe we are here to live our lives and nothing else._

_~Spencer's Religious Views. _


End file.
